tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Workshop Engines
There have been several workshop engines that have appeared in the Railway Series, television series and the magazines stories. Percy's Workshop Friends Many engines appeared at the workshop where Percy used to live before arriving on Sodor. The Fat Controller came to the Workshop to purchase a new tank engine, when the three big engines (Henry, Gordon and James) went on strike and Thomas left to run his branch line. They were described as looking "big, little, happy, sad and anxious". The large blue tank engine slightly resembles Thomas with extended side tanks, the red engine resembles Gordon and the Flying Thistle and the green engine slightly resembles an SE&CR Wainwright D1 Class. In addition to these, other engines were seen in the My Thomas Story Library book, where there are two other engines; one maroon and the other blue with red lining. The maroon one vaguely resembles Percy and the blue one vaguely resembles Wilbert. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series *'Troublesome Engines' - Trouble in the Shed Companion Volumes *'1950''' - Scenes from Troublesome Engines * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection |-|Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 1' - Trouble in the Shed Specials * '''1992' - Thomas and the U.K. Trip Videos * Mr. Perkins Storytime - Trucks! Music Videos * Series 3 - I'm Thomas the Tank Engine |-|Other Media= Books * 2007 - The Fat Controller * 2011 - Sir Topham Hatt * 2015 - The Fat Controller's Busy Day Trivia * In the television series, the engines shown in the workshop were actually Edward, Henry, Gordon, James and the Märklin engine, but covered in tarpaulins and with the tenders removed so that the audience would not make out who they were. Gallery File:TroubleintheShedRS5.png File:TroubleintheShedRS5(Uncoloured).png|Percy's friends featured in the Railway Series Painting Book No.4 File:TroubleintheShedLMillustration3.png|The workshop engines illustrated by Loraine Marshall File:TroubleintheShed25.png|Percy with the workshop engines File:TheFatController(StoryLibrary)7.png|Percy with some workshop engines in a story library book Edward's Workshop Friends When Edward was sent to the works to be mended, he met three engines. Edward was quick to befriend these engines, due to their positive attitude towards him. The first engine, on Edward's right, is a silver diesel engine. This one was based on a Bulleid 10201 class diesel-electric; all of which had been scrapped by the mid 1960's. The second engine, on Edward's left, is a tender engine and who strongly resembles a green version of Murdoch with green smoke deflectors. Murdoch's basis was the last make of steam engines to be built for British Railways, with the last one built in 1960. Finally, the last engine can be seen behind Edward, however only his/her smokebox and eyes are visible and appears to be painted red. Appearance * Chiff Chaff Gallery File:Theseventhworkshopengines.png|The Green Engine with smoke deflectors File:Theeighthworkshopengine.png|The Silver Diesel and the third engine at the back File:ChiffChaff.jpg The Blue Overhauled Engine The Blue Overhauled Engine was a tender engine, who was undergoing an overhaul similar to Henry's new design. He/she was first seen when Henry was being escorted to the Works by Percy. Henry was shocked to learn that the works was full of ill engines. This engine slightly resembles Henry, with slightly different cylinders and blue paint work and also looks a bit like Gordon. Appearance * 1996 - Henry's Hoax Gallery File:Henry'sHoax2.jpg|Henry, Percy and the Blue Engine he:קטרי בית המלאכה ja:機関車工場の機関車達 pl:Lokomotywy z Warsztatu ru:Паровозы семинара Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Standard gauge Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:The Mainland Category:Other railways Category:Awdry-created characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Book-only characters Category:Unnamed Engines Category:0-6-0 Category:1Co-Co1 Category:4-4-0 Category:4-6-2 Category:4-6-0 Category:2-6-0